


Alice's Wonderland

by Marshmallowbuttons



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (shido's the one getting raped :9 ), Come Inflation, F/M, Femdom, Lolicon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Snuff, huge size difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallowbuttons/pseuds/Marshmallowbuttons
Summary: Joker summons Alice during the Shadow Shido fight and something unexpected happens.





	Alice's Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Basically: I watched Dark Sun and got horny.

Yoshitsune sliced away an exorbitant amount of Shadow Shido's health, but it wasn't quite enough. Joker had one last trick up his sleeve: Alice. He had no doubt she would be able to draw the battle to a close. She had to; his teammates were bloodied and bruised, and he himself was in no state to continue fighting. But he couldn't give up now. Everyone was counting on him.

"Alice!" he called out.

A little blonde girl appeared, curtsying the shadow. Shadow Shido barked out in laughter at the sight of what seemed to be such a weak, insignificant child.

"What's with this pathetic Persona?!" Shadow Shido yelled out as he rushed towards her. Yet as he was about to strike her, the man gasped in shock. She disappeared. Quickly turning around, he was met by crazed laughter from none other than Alice herself.

"Heheheh....~ _Misteeerrr_...."

She teleported right in front of him, her chest barely touching his own, then pushed him down to the ground with a gentle tap. Alice glided down his body allowing her crotch to rub up against his balls.

She started frantically digging through her dress pocket for something.

" _You're my type,_ " the blonde growled as her mouth curled up into a lustful, hungry Cheshire grin. She quickly removed a large, green vial labelled "Drink Me" from her pocket and poured the liquid all over his dick. Within seconds it grew at least twice in size, veins bulging; completely rock hard.

"What the fuck did you do to me?!" he shouted, desperately trying to pull himself back on his feet, but a strange force anchored his arms to the ground. Alice laughed hysterically in response. She pulled down her poofy bloomers without hesitation and ground her soaking wet pussy against his massive length.

While all of this was happening, the Phantom Thieves could do nothing but watch in utter shock. Joker tried calling out Alice's name and some commands but it fell to deaf ears. She was too consumed with her lust to acknowledge her master's words. Futaba and Ann were covering their eyes, Makoto on the verge of tears, and the rest of the gang stood in complete silence. They couldn't look away from the events transpiring. Yusuke muttered something about memorizing such explicit, new painting material.

" _Because of course he would._ " Joker thought.

"Ohhh my god, mister Shadow, you're soooo big and thick~" Alice purred as she lifted her dress over her head, revealing her flat chest and perfectly pink nipples.

She flung her dress to the side as she floated up, pulling Shido's cock up with her. The sight of a thin line of her pussy juice connecting the two wasn't lost to Joker's watchful eye. Both of her little hands together barely covered the head. As she lined his tip up with her tiny hole the difference in size became very apparent to Joker.

" _His dick is as long as her body... How is she going to fit all of that inside her? She's going to tear in half,_ " he asked himself, burning the sight of her tiny, pale legs dangling against Shadow Shido's monster dick. He could feel himself getting hard from the obscenities before him.

Alice teased her tight cunt with his tip, giggling as she watched the older man writhing beneath her.

"Break me with your huge cock!!" the little blonde screamed out.

She moaned loudly as his head slipped into her tight entrance, slowly rising herself up before swallowing up more and more of his length. It didn't take long for her to adjust to his girth and soon slid herself all the way down to his base. Alice squealed out in pleasure; she had never been filled up _so much_ before. Her stomach was bulging out from the sheer size of the shadow's dick. Delicately placing her porcelain hands on his abdomen, she slammed herself down on him over and over, immediately falling into a trance. The feeling of him rubbing against every single part of her insides was addicting. Alice's eyes glazed over in ecstasy. Shadow Shido couldn't help but groan as he felt her tight walls squeeze him hard.

"Misterrr, you're gonna make me go as mad as a hatter...~"

Her moans and the sound of skin slapping, seeing such a tiny girl ride such a gigantic cock, it was almost too much for the Phantom Thieves leader. He felt like he was going to burst from sight alone.

Alice's moans were growing louder, her movements were becoming more frantic. She was pounding the older man into her as hard as she could. She needed _more_.

"God... I've never fucked anyone as tight as you before," Shadow Shido moaned. Alice giggled but her laughter was interrupted when he thrusted into her drenched hole.

" _There!!_   More, daddy!!" Alice screamed out. She must have been getting close.

Shadow Shido regained control and grabbed her little hips and pushed himself as deeply into her as he could. He needed more of that tightness. Alice's nipples were so erect and cute; she pinched them as hard as she could. They were losing themselves to pleasure.

Behind him, Joker could hear muffled gasps and fabric rustling. Glancing back he saw Noir with her blouse undone, fingers playing with her own nipples and her other hands slipped down her trousers, presumably stroking her clit. Her eyes were locked on the two shadows.

"Fuck..." Noir mouthed. "I wish that were me riding him..."

Joker would do anything to continue watching her, soaking in the sight of her perky breasts, but felt the need to look away. He could fuck her some other time and give her the cock she craved.

Shadow Shido was pounding into the little girl violently, both shadows were nothing more than a mess of elicit moans and wet sounds. 

"I'm gonna cum in your loli pussy!" the man yelled out.

"Then _die for me!_ " Alice said with a smirk.

As they came, her body writhed in pleasure. Her pussy milked his huge cock dry as he filled her all the way up, tummy bulging slightly from the sheer amount of it all, cum flowing out of her tiny cunt. She had a vice grip on his dick and refused to let something so massive get away. He _couldn't_ stop cumming. Alice wouldn't let him stop.

"Pl-please, it's too much," Shadow Shido gasped. "I can't cum anymore - ack..."

The shadow's eyes went white, then his entire body turned black before fading away. Alice licked her lips as she wriggled her hips, loving the feeling of all the shadow's cum dribbling down her legs. She then disappeared herself.

 

 

The entire team stood there flabbergasted. Mouths agape. They couldn't believe what they just saw.

"Well, that's one way to defeat a shadow, r-right guys?" Futaba asked, followed by an awkward giggle.

Everyone left the palace in silence with drooping shoulders and heavy thoughts.


End file.
